In order to overcome the nonlinearities of amplifiers, predistortion linearizers are commonly used. The purpose of a predistortion linearizer is to introduce distortion into a signal before it is amplified. The distortion is designed to cancel out or at least minimize the distortion into the signal by nonlinearities in the amplifier. The resulting signal is therefore much cleaner. In high frequency communications applications such as in satellite communications, predistortion linearizers must be capable of operating at microwave and higher frequencies including millimeter wave frequencies, as high as V-band. Linearizers for lower frequencies are known and can operate to frequencies as high as Ku-band, although many of these lower frequency linearizers use field effect transistors in their limiters. In order to adapt these designs for still higher frequencies, e.g. millimeter wave, hybrid electromagnetic transistors would be required. However, such small geometry devices become unreliable at high power levels. As a result, there is a need for an inexpensive, passive, predistortion linearizer for high frequency signals such as millimeter waves.